


Day 1 - Falalalalalalalala

by hazelandglasz



Series: Summer Klaine Week 2013 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monday 8th : Season 2 Flashback</p>
<p>Back to the beginning of a glorious tradition …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 - Falalalalalalalala

Deck the halls with boughs of holly,

Fa la la la la la la la la

The moment Kurt enters the apartment followed by Toccata as they come back from their walk, he can hear Blaine singing in the kitchen.

No, not singing.

Caroling.

Whenever Christmas is around the corner, Blaine starts baking his traditional non-traditional Christmas chestnut cupcakes and singing whatever Christmas Carole he can think of.

‘Tis the the season to be jolly,

Fa la la la la la la la la

Kurt loves the feeling of the holidays in their house, the little things Blaine sprinkles around the apartment : a reindeer headband for Toccata, a sprig of holly around the TV set (away from Toccata’s inquisitive teeth) …

It all brings him back to their first Christmas together, when they started their infamous Christmas duet tradition.

See the blazing yule before us

Fa la la la la la la la la

Back then, Kurt was so certain that he’s dooming himself to a lonely life of being only Blaine’s best friend, of watching him love and being loved by other men, more beautiful and experimented men …

Back to the present as the oven lets out a sharp “ding", Kurt wonders how Blaine felt about him.

Troll the ancient Christmas Carole,

Fa la la la la la la la la

The choice of the song had always seemed a little off - Baby it’s Cold outside, seriously ? - but more than anything, it’s Blaine’s behavior during the song that confused him to no end while he sighed after him whistfully.

As if Blaine was already reciprocating his feelings, even if he didn’t relaize it at the time.

"Kurt you’re not singing with me, fa la la la la la la la la" Blaine sing-songs as he pokes his head out of the kitchen, shaking Kurt from his daydreaming.

Kurt looks at him and smiles : Blaine’s cheek are rosy from the heat of the oven, and his Hell’s Kitchen apron is smeared with what Kurt hopes is purée’d chestnuts - there is even some of it on his cheek next to his temple.

“Strike the harp and join the chorus - hey, it fits" Blaine keeps on singing, returning inside the kitchen and Kurt laughs as he walks to the kitchen’s entrance to look at him.

Humming the tune, Blaine is preparing the icing while the cupcakes are cooling on the counter. Toccata is at his feet, sitting like the properly trained dog that she is, a treat between her paws.

Blaine’s move as he turns the whisks in the butter and the cacao to blend them and render the mixture smooth enough to decorate the cupcakes is one that speaks of habit - Kurt is the first one to say that shall he ever want to switch careers, Blaine should become a baker - and of inner peace.

The tradition started back in Dalton, and Kurt never wants to go without his Christmas duet.

Or without his duet partner.

“Sing we joyous all together" he sings and Blaine turns to smile at him before they sing, appropriately, the end together.

Heedless of the wind and weather

Fa la la la la la la la


End file.
